


Good with the Bad

by the_rainbow_jen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-14
Updated: 2007-10-14
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rainbow_jen/pseuds/the_rainbow_jen
Summary: Request: Regulus/Snape or Regulus/Remus, "Aware of an unrequited infatuation for his brother, Regulus decides to take Slytherin advantage of the situation. I would love for this to be both fun and mocking, and for both parties to be aware of Regulus’s duplicity in his actions."





	Good with the Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ME_RSE exchange in 2007 on Livejournal for kyfairie, archiving here without changing the story.
> 
> Author's Note: This was unfortunately a lot darker than I think you wanted, but I hope you like regardless. Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.

You know, my mother always told me I had to learn to take the good with the bad. Seeing as I had no choice in a lot of the bad, I could understand what she was talking about. Trying not to maul yourself every month during the full moon gives you a healthy appreciation of waking up every morning, not knowing if it would be your last because you managed to hurt yourself worse than before, or if it would be the day your secret got out, and you’d be sent away, or imprisoned, or worse. So I understood the bad. I even sometimes got the good. Having three mates not only know my secret, but go a step further and make it possible for them to come and watch over me, that’s about as good as it gets, I’d say.  
  
There was good and bad to graduating, too. The bad being I would have to face the world, where my secret wouldn’t be as easily hidden, and I wouldn’t have Madame Pomfrey’s fine care to restore me in short order. Hogwarts was a sanctuary I’d have to put behind me as I found my way in things. Here, I had the company of Padfoot and Prongs, and Wormtail. I didn’t like admitting to myself that I occasionally had more than friendly thoughts about Pads, but I had no intention of acting on them. He was a ladies man, and I had learned to be content with what I could get. He’d likely live with James for a bit, til he settled into some sort of job after graduation, while I’d do the same. Leaving Hogwarts might give me a chance to convince him we could share a flat.   
  
On the other hand, it would get me away from certain individuals who seemed to feel they must either stare or insult me at every turn. Now, I’ve my suspicions about Sirius’s younger brother, Regulus. The little snot keeps making all manner or snide remarks about my appearance, how I must love taking it up the arse, how Sirius must be too rough with me to leave such marks… you know what I’m talking about. My infatuation with Sirius took a hit when he and James nearly got Severus killed during one of my transformations. We’ve since reconciled, but I don’t trust him nearly as much as I used to. There’s something dark and wild in his eyes at times, and I think that’s what Regulus is seeing, but why he thinks Sirius would ever be interested in me… Well, no bother. I’ll soon be free of his obnoxious behavior. Not soon enough.  
  
“Leave off, Regulus.” I snapped, patience gone. He’d been dogging my steps since breakfast, following me to the library, where I returned all the books I had out, watching me as I went to the infirmary to collect the potions Poppy had prepared for me as a goodbye present, outside where I met up with James and Sirius, Peter nowhere to be found, then back inside as I made my way back to Gryffindor tower to finish my packing. Leaving Feast was only in a few hours, and I wanted to be as ready as I ever would be.  
  
Regulus smirked. He’d been a mostly silent shadow all day, but now that I was getting ready to rejoin my friends, he’d started his usual mutterings, about how I must be a poof to spend so much time with Sirius, and how I’d become his kept woman when I left, and wouldn’t I just love it if he ever got his hands on the Black family fortune, because then he could pay me for my services. “What’s wrong, Lupin? Hitting a bit too close to home?” Suddenly, he pushed me, and I stumbled backwards a few feet, before regaining my balance, a snarl on my lips. Before I had time to react, he’d pulled his wand, and shot ropes to bind my feet together. Teetering, I nearly fell, when I felt two long-fingered hands clasp my upper arms. Great. I had been caught unawares by the Son of Slytherin.  
  
In short order, he had me pinned to a wall behind a curtain, in a small alcove that all the prefects knew to avoid, as they’d likely catch someone with their pants down… Oh, great. I knew I should have let Sirius have a word with Regulus. The bonds on my legs were released, but my feet stuck to the floor, and my arms were bound, preventing me from getting my wand out and hexing them both out of the small space. Regulus got in my face, sneering. “You think that just because you are Sirius’s little fucktoy, that makes you safe?” He growled, yanking my head to face him when I tried to turn to the side. He was far too close, and smelled like dark chocolate. There was even a smear on the corner of his mouth. “You’re not safe. Not from me. I’ll teach you to take from the Black family.”I tried to protest, but my mouth was covered by one of his hands. It tasted musky, bitter and I was beginning to suspect I didn’t want to know where it came from. He forced two fingers into my mouth, poking them about quickly. I didn’t bite, partially because it was close enough to the full moon that I didn’t want to chance anything, and also because I knew I’d get far worse than what was currently happening if I was the one drawing blood. I tried turning my head to the side, but Regulus had a hold of my face, forcing me still while he thoroughly wet his fingers.  
  
I was so focused on that I didn’t notice Regulus had magicked my robes open and my belt down until I felt a rush of air, and my trousers dropped to my knees. Jerking around, I managed to dislodge his fingers from my mouth, but this just aided Regulus in pulling my pants down, exposing me to them both. I’m sure I was bright red, and made to yell, but Regulus quickly silenced me with his hand, wet fingers smearing my cheek“What, you only like it when Sirius does this?” Regulus taunted, the an indefinable emotion on his face. He reached out and grasped my dick, rubbing at it roughly, and no amount of squirming could get me free. Even worse, I felt my body begin to respond. Hell, I’m 17 years old! Friction of any kind gets me up. In no time at all I was fully erect, and Regulus was eying me strangely, almost hungrily.  
  
“If it’s good enough for Sirius, it’s good enough for me.” He muttered, before leaning forward and engulfing my dick with his mouth. Merlin’s pants! I’d never had someone go down on me before, and the wet heat made my heart start to race. I didn’t want it, any of it, but the good was mingling with the bad.  
  
Suddenly, I felt a cold wetness probing me from beneath, attempting entry to my arse. So that’s what Regulus had been planning. The taste made far too much sense now, and I clenched, trying to deny him access to my hind end. He quickly unlocked one of my legs, lifting it high, so I was exposed completely to him, while he prodded at my anus. When his fingers proved too dry to do what he wanted, he stuck them back in my mouth, forcing me to lubricate him to spare myself. I had closed my eyes at this point, wanting to block as much of it as I could, when Regulus stood, keeping my leg raised, and stuck his tongue in my mouth. I could taste dark chocolate, and unconsciously, I leaned towards it.   
  
He pulled back, looking at me with some confusion, since I wasn’t fighting back, I felt much the same, since I couldn’t begin to explain why I wasn’t fighting them. Taking the bad and the good, I suppose. A smirk spread on his face. “Bet I taste like him.” He muttered before kissing me again, sucking my tongue into his mouth. He rubbed against me, and I exhaled sharply, feeling the smooth texture of his clothes over the bulge in his pants. My hips rolled towards him, and he snapped his eyes to me. We stared at each other for a few minutes. Then I leaned forward to kiss more of that dark chocolate taste from his mouth. He responded, curling his tongue around mine, continuing to ready me, in a manner both painful and pleasant, as one hand stretched my anus and the other held my prick roughly, stroking. I gasped, my heart pounding at the sensation, and Regulus let go, hoisted my leg again, and thrust inside with no warning.   
  
My back arched and I began to cry out, only Regulus had smacked his hand over my mouth, eyes wild, and I blinked back the forming tears at the pain. “Do you do this for him?” Regulus growled, face inches from mine. “Does my big brother like to fuck you like this, or does he save it all for Potter?” I tried to shake my head, but his hand was still over my mouth, holding me in place. “I bet you’d do this for him if he asked. Bet you’d go down on him in a heartbeat, let him come all over your face, bet you’d lick him clean if he wanted you to.” Frankly, the idea of Sirius doing all that might have had some appeal had I not seen the cruel streak in him, lingering so fresh in my memory. It appeared Regulus had it as well. I could understand why Regulus was doing this, but why now?  
  
Regulus stopped thrusting and fought for control, not coming but pulling out of my arse. I winced as he pulled out, falling to one knee. I tried to pull my pants and trousers up as much as my bounds would let me, but before I cover myself, he knelt. Smirking, Regulus whispered, “Did you think I’d let you go so easily? I’ve not given you a turn yet.” I tried to back away from him, my eyes wide with horror, but the sticking spell hadn’t worn off, so I was helplessly off balance, my hips thrusting forward obscenely as he towered over me. Regulus made a little show of unbuttoning his robes, lowering his pants, before stroking his prick in front of me, where I could see every detail. He looked bigger than Sirius, who used to wank in front of us with his devil may care attitude. “I promise I won’t tell anyone. Please, just let me go.” I said, a bit frantic to be out of this situation. Regulus shook his head a bit playfully, and stroked himself, reaching out to take my bound hands to wank with. He was firm, warm, and my fingers curled involuntarily around him.  
  
“Of course you won’t tell anyone. Think my big brother will want to have anything to do with the first person to fuck his little brother? Or the person who let his little brother have a go at their arse?” He grinned maliciously. “Now, let’s see if we can’t keep you interested in the process.” He reached out and grasped my prick, tugging in such a way that I couldn’t help but groan, my hips lifting. “Oh, like that? I bet you’ll really like this then.” With little warning, Regulus straddled my legs, sitting astride my bent knee, holding my prick in place while he shoved two fingers in my mouth. Recognizing the tactic, I slicked them up as much as possible, and he used my crude lube job to prepare himself, before sinking down on my prick.  
  
After all my abused body had been through, the rough sensation of pleasure was too much, and I groaned, coming inside Regulus after only a few strokes. He frowned down at me, settling down on me completely, before grabbing my bound hands and wrapping them around his prick. He jerked off then, using my rough fingers to send himself gasping over the edge, and he liberally decorated my stomach with his release. An evil glint in his eyes, he ran his fingers through the fluid, and shoved them in my mouth. At the awful taste of himself, I narrowed my eyes, gripping his fingers with my teeth and growled. He stiffened, and after a long moment, I released his fingers, and said, “We’re done here. Let me loose.”  
  
There was a moment of thought before he stood, bringing me to my feet as well. He righted his clothing, before tugging my pants and trousers up. He wouldn’t look at me until he’d restored his clothing, and released the charms on my feet and hands. He turned to leave and I barked, “Wait!” He stopped, and I continued, “Why now?”  
  
He turned and sneered at me, “You’ll never have all of Sirius, so don’t even bother. I took something my brother never would, and I gave you a pity fuck in return, because he’ll never see you as anything worthy. He’s too much a Black.” He pushed out of the curtains, and I was left alone with my thoughts, my aching arse, and abraded wrists. There was, it seemed, little good to round this out.


End file.
